All For It
by OtterPrincess11
Summary: What if Beca's reponse to Aubrey after regionals(?) had been different when she accused Beca of hooking up with Jesse? Rated M as a just in case. Quick one-shot.


**Something new and different for me.**

**I know it's **_**really**_** short but it's just a short one-shot that popped into my mind. **

**This was just something I wrote while watching the movie. I just find Beca and Jesse to be too cute that they make me giggle like a teenage girl. Skylar Astin just gave me shivers in this movie. He just gives eargasms and orgasms.**

All For It

**If Jesse hadn't said anything at the semi-finals.**

"You're attitude sucks. You're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're hooking up with Jesse."

In Jesse's words, 'No she didn't.'

Beca had enough of Aubrey stuck up attitude. "If I was hooking up with Jesse, he and I would have been fucking on the desk at the radio station every time Luke wasn't around. Because of you, I've been holding back and not been getting my hands on him every chance I had. Don't give me the self-righteous act when we both know you fucked a Treble last year. A little birdy was kind enough to tell me. Not all the Treble's are jerks like him. My Treble is the sweetest nerd there is. But no, you had to go and create an oath that divided us. Fuck you. This is what I get for trying to get you to go to nationals, again. Fine. I'm through with this. I rather fuck him on every flat surface when I want than deal with your tyranny."

'Oh, gawd, it felt so good saying those things.' The look on everyone's faces was so comical that if it were any other time Beca would have smirked and walked away. The same look must have been on Beca when she heard the Treble's voices.

"That sounds so fucking hot." Bumper sent a side-way smirk to Jesse. "Be sure to let us know when you do so, that way we'll get front row seats."

Beca ignored the idiot, locking blue eyes with brown. The shocked look on Jesse's face caused the brunette to feel a sinking sensation inside. 'Fuck...'

Finally, Jesse found his eargasmic voice. "Really? I'm all for that plan. Let me know when you want to start."

Shutting her mouth, Beca made a quick move toward the exit. She would have made it if Jesse hadn't made a grab for her when she tried to go around him. Never before had she been as embarrassed than now. "Don't.."

"Answer me. Is it 'cause of Aubrey that you pulled away when I tried to kiss you? Is it also why you kept me away?" Jesse drew her closer, pressing her curves to fit him. Perfect fit. Just perfect.

"Shut up." Beca mumbled into his chest. "I know you fucking heard me, nerd. I'm not going to repeat it. I'm not feeding your ego."

"I just love it when you speak in such a sweet way. It just shows the love." Jesse smiled into Beca's hair and chuckled. The warm air Jesse exhaled sent shivers down Beca's spine. Hormones spiked in Beca making her press closer (as if that was possible).

"Well, I must say our thoughts about that desk were alike, but then they do say that great minds think alike. I'm sure next time were alone there we can find something _interesting_ to do. I know for a sure that in spring break it will be empty." Jesse looked up and saw the Bella's looking at them. The majority of them were smiling, well, all of them except Aubrey. Her face was going from tomato red to prune purple. Feeling wicked, he smiled sweetly at the bitchy blonde while running one of his hands down Beca's back. He knew it was wrong for him to be pushing their_ relationship? _in her face but he couldn't help but feel like he was king of the world. Maybe next time he'll yell it out loud.

"Treble, it's time to bring the pain." Benji said, interrupting them. The sight of Jesse and Beca made his face burn up.

"Jesse, man, let go of your kitty cat. We got men's work to do." Bumper smacked him on the back and in an at ease manner he made his way towards the stage but not before winking at Fat Amy and sending a smirk in Aubrey's direction. He sure loved poking the dragon in the eye.

"How about we get this plan of 'fucking on every damn surface' when we get back to the dorms, starting at the showers." Jesse gave Beca a peck on her forehead. His perverse side made an appearance by tapping her behind and earning himself a punch on the arm.

"Pervert."

Jesse grinned, not able to hide the triumphant feeling he had. After all, she was one of the acapella girls, he was an acapella boy, and they were gonna have aca-children. It was inevitable.


End file.
